50 Sentences for Kayashima and Nakatsu
by janeybell
Summary: From LJ prompt community. 50 sentences centered around KayaxNaka. Mostly fluff, little bit of angst wouldn't be HanaKimi without it


**Title:** 50 Sentences  
**Pairing/Fandom**: KayaxNaka  
**Rating**: PG.  
**Notes:** From an LJ community prompt. Just a bunch of fluff (and only a tiny bit of angst..wouldn't be HanaKimi without it.) It was more difficult than I initially imagined to stick to one sentence, so please forgive the occasional run on, x_x heh.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own HanaKimi or the characters.

1 (Ring):  
The familiar soft ring of his mobile pulled Nakatsu out of his daydream and an unmistakable grin broke over his face as he greeted his roommate on the other end.

2 (Hero):  
The night Nakatsu was able to pull himself together after the heartbreak over Mizuki, he became more than just Taiki's hero.

3 (Memory):  
The memory of Nakatsu sitting, silently broken, in the common room downstairs would forever haunt Taiki...

4 (Box):  
Nakatsu glanced up at his quiet roommate in surprise as the small, neatly wrapped box was place in front of him and a soft "Happy Birthday" was expressed.

5 (Run):  
Startled, Shuichi laughed and chased after Kayashima as the ball was stolen by his roommate and juggled inexpertly down the field.

6 (Hurricane):  
It often felt like being in Nakatsu's presence was somewhat akin to getting caught up in a hurricane, but Taiki loved the weightless, breathless feeling.

7 (Wings):  
The first time Shuichi witnessed Kayashima's rare and brilliant smile he was sure that his heart had stopped, grown wings, and flown right out the window.

8 (Cold):  
Taiki looked down at his hand, wondering if Nakatsu's constant warmth was because of the bright yellow of the teen's effusive aura, and the constant chill he always felt was because of the dominant blue of his own.

9 (Red):  
All around him people gasped and cried out when Nakatsu collapsed on the field, but the bloody red that consumed the athlete's aura caused Taiki to stop breathing entirely.

10 (Drink):  
Smiling softly to himself, Taiki held out the waterbottle for Shuichi as the athlete grinned his thanks, wiping away the perspiration on his face with the hem of his jersey before heading back into the game.

11 (Midnight):  
A small sigh slipped from Taiki's lips when far after midnight his roommate finally returned, because knowing Nakatsu was back and safe was the only thing that eased his tension and allowed him to slip into a peaceful sleep.

12 (Temptation):  
If Shuichi wasn't careful, he knew that he would give into the temptation to reach out and pull the seemingly eternally sad Kayashima into a tight embrace and never release him.

13 (View):  
Settling himself on the windowsill of the empty classroom, Taiki stared down at the soccer practice going on below him and decided that this was probably the best view in the entire campus.

14 (Music):  
Shuichi glanced up and stared at Kayashima's back in surprise as the small teen uncharacteristically hummed along with the upbeat song softly playing on their radio.

15 (Silk):  
Cheeks flaming, Shuichi adverted his gaze from the sleeping form of his roomate before he gave into the temptation to find out if the ebony mess of hair was as silky as it appeared.

16 (Cover):  
Shuichi held his breath, afraid that he'd blown his cover when his long fingers had reached out to brush a stray eyelash from Kayashima's pale, soft cheek.

17 (Promise):  
Anger flaring, Shuichi promised himself that he would never let anyone hurt Kayashima as those two bullies had.

18 (Dream):  
Smiling to himself, Taiki turned from the desk and glanced up at the beautiful wisps of colors that made up Nakatsu's aura while the teen dreamed.

19 (Candle):  
Brown eyes locked with onyx orbs and both teens froze; their bodies so close and tense that Shuichi feared if either one were to breathe, just like a lit candle, this moment would flicker and die away.

20 (Talent):  
Taiki's fingers gripped the chain-linked fence as he watched the blond run round after round of excersizes up and down the field in admiration; there was no question that the teen's talent was hard earned.

21 (Silence):  
Not for the first time, Shuichi desperately wished he had Kayashima's abilities so he could decifer his enigmatic and near silent roommate.

22 (Journey):  
The diploma clattered to the floor and all Taiki's melancholic thoughts of their journey over the past three years slipped from his mind as the warm lips of his ex-roommate were crushed against his.

23 (Fire):  
The disapproving frown of walking in on a sure fire-hazard in the center of their room soon slipped off Taiki's face as the ever-enthusiastic blond beckoned him to come and share the homemade meal.

24 (Strength):  
Shuichi felt his strength drain away as he clung to Kayashima, his broken heart pouring out in the large tears that slipped down his cheeks and onto his roommate's shirt front.

25 (Mask):  
Shuichi glanced at his roommate from across the classroom and sighed, desperately wishing he could break past the seemingly impenetrable mask the indeciferable teen always wore.

26 (Ice):  
Shuichi jumped and let out a small cry as he spun towards the startled teen, "Jesus Kayashima, your hands are like ice!"

27 (Fall):  
Closing his eyes, he discretely drew in Nakatsu's scent after the taller teen removed his long scarf and wound it around Taiki's neck to block out the cool Fall air.

28 (Forgotten):  
All of the disappointments of the past and anxieties for the future were forgotten the moment they stole away from the graduation ceremony and made their affections for eachother known in that empty empty room.

29 (Dance):  
Looking away, Taiki expertly smothered the conflicting emotions rolling around inside of him at the sight of Nakatsu happily twirling Mizuki about the dance floor and decided that this ball was probably one of the most miserable nights of his life.

30 (Body):  
The drop of water slipped down the pale skin of Kayashima's back and disappeared at the towel wrapped around his waist, causing Shuichi to swallow heavily and quip a quick "My turn to shower!" before disappearing into the bathroom.

31 (Sacred):  
Wide onyx eyes tore themselves from the smashed figurine on the floor and landed on Nakatsu's dumbstruck features before he doubled over in laughter at the sheepish "That wasn't a sacred Buddah, was it?".

32 (Farewells):  
Just after the graduation ceremony, while everyone else was saying tearful farewells, Shuichi drug Taiki into an abandoned classroom and finally pulled the smaller teen into the kiss he'd been pining after for nearly three years.

33 (World):  
Taiki's world ground to a halt the moment his dark eyes landed on his new roommate's brilliant, untainted aura.

34 (Formal):  
Taiki busied himself with adjusting his tie as he silently endured the endless excited Mizuki-centered chatter of his roommate while they readied themselves for the Ohsaka/St. Blossom Ball.

35 (Fever):  
Brown, fever-glazed eyes slowly closed as soft lips pressed against his warm forehead, chasing away the haze and delirium of sickness enough for him to sleep.

36 (Laugh):  
Entranced, Shuichi now knew that he would do anything to get his roommate to laugh; even if he had to cook takoyaki every night in their room.

37 (Lies):  
Taiki's heart broke at the reassuring lies and fake smile Nakatsu poured forth to placate Mizuki the day after she officially crushed the teen.

38 (Forever):  
Their blushes mirrored eachother and the two sets of eyes refused to meet for the rest of the night when the note from their shared fortune cookie read _You will forever find happiness if you stay with the one beside you._

39 (Overwhelmed):  
It was difficult not to be overwhelmed by Nakatsu's brilliant aura and Taiki had to constantly remind himself to both breathe and not stare.

40 (Whisper):  
Taiki's gaze lowered to the desk and he whispered a soft word of agreement when the gentle spirit beside him commented on his slumbering roommate's beauty.

41 (Wait):  
Taiki struggled to hide his anxiety as he waited in the now empty classroom for his roommate to return from the meeting with the acting principal that would potentially destroy the athlete's dreams.

42 (Talk):  
Perfection was being sprawled out in the soft grass, staring up at the beautiful blue sky, and Nakatsu next to him talking about all of the dreams and aspirations the promising athlete had for the future.

43 (Search):  
Shuichi couldn't help but wish that his human-radar of a roommate would return quickly as he again desperately searched the room for his missing cleat.

44 (Hope):  
His hope at the brilliant pink flare to Nakatsu's aura was quickly stomped out as Mizuki's voice called out behind him and Taiki quickly slipped the emotionless mask over his features once more.

45 (Eclipse):  
Taiki knew that he was eclipsed by Nakatsu's brilliance, but the thought never once bothered him.

46 (Gravity):  
The gravity of his feelings hit him full on when Shuichi was forced to face the reality that he may never see Kayashima after they graduated.

47 (Highway):  
Shuichi put a finger to his lips as Noe called out to him, silently gesturing to the dark head gently resting on his shoulder; Kayashima had fallen asleep only minutes after the tour bus had pulled onto the highway towards Sapporo.

48 (Unknown):  
Because of his unique abilities Taiki had always delved headlong into the unknown; but the uncertainty of his status with Nakatsu threw his entire world askew.

49 (Lock): Face flaming, Shuichi flipped the lock on the bathroom door and once again stepped into the frigid shower, not even bothering to undress this time.

50 (Breathe): When the vivid and inevitable nightmares wrenched Taiki awake it was only the soft measured sound of breathing from the bunk above that was able to calm and lure him back to peaceful sleep.


End file.
